Interview with a Vampire
by Half Breed Ishtah
Summary: 2 girls traped in a gothy calst room. With vampires waiting for them. What will happen 2 them? read and find out. Please review!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own GW

Interview with a Vampire

It all started one night at a small store. Late at night with my best friend Lydia. 

"Kay over her" she bellowed. I walked over to her to se what she wanted. 

"What?"

"Aren't these roses beautiful?" she asked me. 

"Yep. We only came for supplies for our trip. We can't waist money", I scolded.

"Yeah. I know. I wish", Lydia sighed. 

"Ok. I got the stuff, and some snacks", I said. "Kay! You little pig", Lydia scolded me this time. "I got your favorite", I said and held up a bag of her favorite chips. 

"In that case let's go", Lydia agreed. 

We paid for the food and left. Then we walked for awhile. Then we pasted a dark alley. Lydia and I felt a freezing cold breeze. The weather was only 76 degrees out. It was abnormally cold in front of that alley. 

"Did you just feel that breeze?" Lydia asked with a small whimper in her voice. "Yeah. Strange for a warm night like this", I replied. "Come on. Let's go", Lydia suggested quickly. 

We walked a few feet away from the alley. Then we heard a lot of footsteps behind us. 

We turned around. Five young men stood there. One had slick black hair and beady black eyes. Next to him another had light brown hair that flapped over to one side of his face, and green eyes. The next had violet eyes and lone braided brown hair. A blonde with blue eyes. Last with dark brown hair, and deep entrancing sea blue eyes. They all wore black.  

Their eyes all glimmered when the moonlight hit. Like cats' eyes. 

The blond approached me, the dark brown haired boy approached Lydia. 

"Lydia", I choked out, "Let's get out of here. Now." 

Then the brown haired boy held out his hand. In it was the rose she wanted. It was levitating in his hand. 

"This is what you wanted? Heero is what they call me", Heero said. Lydia was caught in his spell. She simply took the rose slowly. 

"Lydia. Thank you", she said shyly. 

"I'm Quatre", introduced the blonde. He approached me even closer. He stared into my eyes. I stared back. My light green eyes contacted with his blue eyes. I could feel a strong power over me.

"Who are you?" Quatre asked. "Kay", I said helplessly. 

"Kay. How pretty? Your long curly red hair. Soft, delicate skin and beautiful green eyes", Quatre said in a romantic but yet creepy voice.

He put his hand on the back of my neck, and whispered in my ear, "How pretty."

I felt his warm breath on my neck. Coming closer and becoming hotter. I stepped away. In his hand was a beautiful blood red rose that almost looked black. 

Like Lydia, I helplessly accepted it. "Thanks", I said. 

"I'll see you again", He said. He backed away. Heero and Quatre joined their other friends, and walked disappeared into the dark street. 

"Lydia. It is just me or are they just creepy?" I asked. "Yeah, but Heero was cute", Lydia blushed. 

"Come on. Let's get back to the motel", I said. 

We got to our room. We mostly watched some scary movies and ate the snacks. "When do you think we'll see them again?" Lydia brought up the subject. 

"I don't know. Who are they is what I want to know", I said. "Who cares? Come on. Admit it. Quatre was cue", Lydia teased. "Yeah", I replied. 

She hit me with a pillow. We had a short pillow fight, and went to bed. 

It was two in the morning. A figure walked in front of the window. Some how he got inside. 

He passed Lydia's bed and approached mine. He crawled on my bed. I rolled over, fast asleep. Helpless from him. Not knowing he was there. At the same time peaceful and relaxed. 

He gently ran his figure down the side of my warm check. His hand dead ice cold. 

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw him. I could make out the blonde hair, and the cat blue eyes.

"Quartre?"

"I told you I'll see you again", he quietly said. "What are you doin' here?" I asked, "At this hour?" 

"Wake Lydia and I'll take you somewhere special. I'll explain everything", He said. 

"It's two in the morning. Can't it wait till when the sun comes out?" I asked tiredly. 

"No. Trust me. You don't want to miss this opportunity", He assured. "Um ok", I said. 

I woke up Lydia and we got dressed. Then we left with Quatre. We walked a long time in a wood.

"Quatre. Where are we going?" I asked with a bit of curiosity at hand. "You'll know soon enough", he replied. 

"Who were those other guys with you?" Lydia asked. "Duo's the one with the long braid; Trowa is the one with the green eyes and light brown hair; and Wufie is the guy with the black hair. 

"They sound familiar. Like I've meet them before", I said trying to think of where I had heard of them. "Maybe so", Quatre said. 

We walked on. Walked in the cold. I started to shiver from the bitter cold. Lydia had grabbed her jacket before we left. I didn't. 

Quatre wrapped his black leather jacket around me. 

"Thanks", I said, "Aren't you gonna get cold?" "The cold doesn't bother me", he said with a smile. I noticed two long carnivore fangs. Not human like at all. It sent chills down me spin. Lydia didn't seem to notice or care. 

We walked deeper into the wood. We approached a dark mysterious castle. I could tell it was by the sea. I could sea the salt air. Hear gentle waves. It all seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't seem to remember where. 

Quatre escorted us over the draw bridge, and into the castle. It was dark inside. Quatre handed us each a candle. 

He walked us up stairs and down chilly corridors. He led us to a room. 

"You can sleep hear. I'll see you in a few hours", Quatre said. Lydia and I walked into the room. It was decorated with red velvet drapes and on the bed. Red candles lit everywhere. A warm fireplace. A balcony looking out into the black sea. 

Suddenly the door slammed and locked. "We're locked in", I said after trying to dodge the door open. 

 "Heero will know we're here. He'll come and rescue us", Lydia said as she started to go into her dream world. 

"You mean only you. Looks like there's no way out", I said. "Yeah. The only option is to wait and see what happens", Lydia concluded on the situation. 

Lydia spotted a note on the floor and picked it up. She read it. 

"What is it?"

"It says on the bed there are dresses. Change into them", Lydia read. 

I walked to the bed. There were to dresses that were the same. Just like the note said. The dresses were black and red. They looked beautiful. 

We changed into them. We looked like sorceress. These were Black and red kimonos. It had a low rim cut. 

"Does this feel familiar in some way?" I asked wondering if Lydia had the same feeling. "Yes. It does. It's starting to frighten me", Lydia said. 

"Lydia. I think Heero, Quatre, and the others are vampires", I confessed. 

"You don't say"    

 "When Quatre smiled I saw his fangs. I asked if he could take us when the sun was out, but he immediately said no.

"You don't think?"

"Yep. They're going to turn us into vampires", I said. 

Hours had pasted and no sigh of someone coming to rescue us. "I could some Mt. Dew right-a-bout-now", Lydia sighed. 

"Yeah."

We heard the door slowly creek open. In came a tall man with long whitish blonde hair. "I'm Zech. We need to get you out of here. Come on", he ordered. 

We raced after him for a long time. He led us to what seemed to be the main hall. It had a creepy but beautiful marble stair way lit by candles. 

"Where are we?"

"The ball room", Zech said. 

Five figures slowly walked down the staircase. "Glad you could make it, maladies", said a familiar voice. 

"Heero. Tell me why are we here?" Lydia pleaded. "I'll tell you. You two were born in 1816. Maladies where born as royalties of different families. Close friends. Almost sisters", Quatre explained.

"One night your father, Kay, threw a party. Lydia didn't come. Soon news came that she was murdered. In the past we were also born as royalty", Heero explained, "I was to wed Lydia. I swore I'd get revenge for your murder. I was walking a peasants' street. I was attacked, and turned into this immortal body. I turned all of my friends into immortals."

"Lady Kay couldn't handle Lydia's death. She couldn't live with her best friend. Quatre was also to wed Kay. That night you committed suicide", Dou spoke up. 

"In the future you were born with no memory of the past", Wufie also spoke up. 

"Now that you found us. You'll turn us into a blood thirsty creature of the night", I said. "What if we don't want to be a vampire?" Lydia asked. "We'll still turn you into a vampire", Heero said. 

"Lydia, run!" I shouted. We ran fast. Neither of us dared to look back. We ran to the end of the corridor. 

When I turned around Lydia wasn't there. Either they got her, or she ran a different way. Either way I as alone.

I carefully explored the castle. Some vampires ran around looking for me, but I got away. 

I was walking. I had no idea where I was in the castle. Scared and alone. When I was off guard someone put their hand over my mouth. I saw a long braid swing around. Duo.

"Listen. I don't want to hurt you. Just don't scream. Ok", he said. I nodded and he took his hand off my mouth. 

"What they were saying back there was you and Lydia are reincarnations of dead princesses. That's why some things seem familiar but you don't remember it in this life now", Duo explained more easily. 

"Where's Lydia?"

"They got her. There was nothing I could do. I came lookin' for you", Duo said. "What's it like being a vampire?" I asked. 

"It's not bad. It'll hurt a little when they bite, but it's over in a few seconds", he said. 

"Should I allow them to turn me into one of them?"

"It's up to you, milady."

"I don't want to be a vampire. I'll never get to see day again"

"In that case…"

He grabbed me by my wrists hard. A strong grip. I couldn't get out of his grip. He half dragged and walked me back to the ball room. They were waiting.

When he let go, all the exits and doorways were shut so I couldn't escape. 

L saw Lydia. I wondered if they already turned her into one of them.

"Lydia. Are you ok?"

"I never felt better Kay. I'm free. I can never die. Same can go for you" she said. 

"I don't want to become a vampire. I can never see day again. Only endless night. Waiting for a hunter to come and kill us", I said. 

"Kay", she began, "It doesn't hurt. No pain. None. Please Kay. They've waited so long for us. Why make them wait longer?" she asked. 

"Ok", I sighed of being outnumbered by the decision, "If that's what you want."

Quatre wrapped his arms around me. He tilted my head. I felt his hot breath on my neck. Two sharp teeth touched my skin. Then pierced my neck, and into a rapid flowing vain. 

I clenched my teeth because of the pain. I became a rag doll. Lifeless. No strength to move. L was barely alive. He cut his wrist, and aloud his blood to flow down my throat. 

I awoke the next night. Vision more clear and perfect to see in the endless darkness. Hear was excellent. Excellent enough to hear mice crawl in the floor boards. Smell. I could smell someone approaching me with a glass of fresh blood. 

Duo came in. he handed me a glass full of blood. I drank. Not afraid of what it tasted like. It already smelled delicious enough to kill for. 

"Milady. You ok?" Duo asked. 

"I'm fine"

From that day on I was a vampire. That is the end of my interview Mr. Johnson.

As Mr. Johnson was driving across the golden gate bridge someone had grabbed him by the neck. Bit him. Drain his blood only a little. 

The stranger put in the tape of the interview and listened to it from the beginning. 

"Ah. Kay. You haven't changed the tale yet", the stranger said. Then Mr. Johnson lifted his head. 

"You're, you're Lydia. Her best friend", he said astonished. 

"Mr. Johnson. I have a proposal that you can't pass up", she began…         


End file.
